


Enfermo (Drabble)

by Charlie1313 (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Charlie1313
Summary: Zoro se enferma y Sanji le lleva el amuerzo.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	Enfermo (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Con los años he perdido la habilidad de escribir pero amo mucho a estos idiotas como para no atreverme a publicar mis trabajos. Cualquier crítica es recibida, es mi primera vez publicando en ao3, ups.

Sanji no era del tipo amable cuando se trataba del sexo opuesto y la mayor prueba de eso era el espadachín, claro que nunca hubo ningún sentido de amablidad en primer lugar. Zoro y Sanji se peleaban por lo mas mínimo. Ambos eran aceite y agua en ojos de todos.

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que Sanji no tenía sus momentos. Zoro había decaído enfermo por entrenar en medio de una tormenta. Ni con el clima más letal del mundo podían mantener al hombre en un sólo lugar. 

De forma inconsciente todos decidieron que Sanji le llevaría el almuerzo, no es como si el cocinero hubiera preguntando en primer lugar de todas formas. El olor a sopa inundó la habitación.

-Oye marimo -el mencionado levantó la vista listo para pelear.

La mirada que le brindó el paciente no fue para nada reconfortante. El resfriado sólo lo puso de mal humor, la fiebre subía y bajaba y levantarse no era opción ya que la cabeza le giraba al punto de querer vomitar.

Zoro lucía miserable entre medio de tantas sábanas. Sanji sonrió por lo bajo dejando la comida en el regazo del enfermo.

Como era de esperarse Zoro luchaba por comer normalmente. Se frustró al oír como el rubio escupía humo y el olor de nicotina llegó a su paladar, asqueroso.

-¿No te han enseñado a no fumar en el cuarto de los pacientes, cocinero de mierda? - escupió lo último alejando un poco la sopa.

Tenía hambre por supuesto. La comida sabía igual de deliciosa que otros días no lo iba a negar, pero, si seguía tratando de comer un bocado en frente de ese estúpido fumador su orgullo se caería en pedazos.

Sanji sonrió como respuesta.

En vez de enojar más a Zoro, quién obviamente parecía aumentar mas en fiebre, Sanji se sentó al lado del espadachin y alzo la cuchara marrón llena de sopa a la altura del otro.

Antes de que Zoro se quejará una vez más Sanji con enojó declaró que necesitaba volver a la cocina pronto y que ninguna gota de sopa iba a ser desperdiciada por un marimo como él.

Zoro reclamaría hasta quedarse sin voz pero el hambre y el dolor de cabeza se mezclaron. Humillado tomó lo que pudo de la sopa sintiéndose cada vez mas pesado.

Sanji sintió ese aire espeso que se formo alrededor del guerrero y no le quedó de otra que llamar a Chopper.

Ese marimo no estaba en condiciones de pelear ni con palabras. Sanji suspiró decidido a dejarlo en paz.

A la semana Zoro se encontraba sano. El crew se había turnado para llevarle la comida, Sanji no se apareció por esa habitación. Zoro no hubiera soportado darle la cara a Sanji sin darle un golpe.

Después de estar postrado en la cama entrenó como loco, tampoco resulto tan bien y necesitó reponer energías. El cocinero del amor y el marimo pronto se encontraron en la cocina listos para rendir cuentas.

En el fondo Zoro no pudo entender por completo las acciones de su rival. Sin embargo algo le dijo que ese hombre no estaba plagado de malas intenciones, al menos no en su totalidad.


End file.
